


you're a sucker for a sweet talker

by jlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: angsty as fuck, eliza and ham were never together, eliza educates them about poly, established lams, i mean he is but he loves john too, john thinks hamilton might be in love with someone else, thomas is a jealous bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaurens/pseuds/jlaurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john feels guilty for his feelings, so does alex. thomas loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>this will be multichaptered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. secrets will not stay secrets

**Author's Note:**

> mac&cheese is thomas's name in alex's phone.  
> motherfucker <3 is alex's name in thom's phone
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy.

1:43 am. John could hear every beat of his heart, but the rhythm was irregular. he could feel Alex next to him, breathing deeply and for once, sleeping. His stomach curled with guilt at the sight of him. Alex would be unbelievably angry. John, his best friend, the love of his life, his star-crossed lover, has fallen in love with Hamilton's worst enemy. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas Jefferson. His perfect, toothy grin, his curly hair cascading around his shoulders when he takes it down in the office out of frustration. His passion, his debates. His voice that sounds like raw honey dripping off dark chocolate. His strong arms, helping John pick up his fluttering papers. Thomas, Thomas, Thomas.

3:45 am. Alex could hear every beat of his own heart. John was finally asleep. This is the third night in a row John has fallen asleep crying, and Alex is starting to worry. How do you bring that up? "Babe, I noticed you seem to crying yourself to sleep lately. Why's that?". That seems entirely too insensitive. He strokes John's curly hair, and chastises himself for wishing someone's else's curly hair was here too. John would never understand how he felt about him. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas Jefferson. His voice, deep and marvelous, only touching the beginnings of Alex's wildest dreams. His passion, his debates. The fact that he could be screaming at Alex, his face so close that Alex is afraid with one move they'd be kissing, and Alex's heart is going ninety to nothing. Thomas, Thomas, Thomas.

4:32 am. Thomas hears the beat of his heart like a drum pounding away at his ears. He throws his hand out to find yet another body that Thomas has used to attempt to replace the missing in his life. It doesn't work. No matter how many people he sleeps with, its not Alex. It's not John. The first moment Thomas met Alex, he was head over heels. He lost himself the man's eyes, his own eyes climbing hungrily all of the man, He was a short, tiny, firecracker bursting with energy and Thomas was in love. The first moment he met John Laurens, the very first thing he noticed was his abundance of freckles. He found himself falling deeply in love with this man, with his chocolate brown locks, to his eyes. Thomas could lose himself in anyone's eyes, it seems. Alex, John, Alex, John.

6:36 am. Alex's phone buzzes. It's Thomas.

**mac &cheese:** _are you up?_

                      _hello? alexander?_

John sleepily rolls over, only to find Alex jumping out of the bed, phone in hand, already furiously texting. "Love, who could that be this early?" John asks, yawning.

"Thomas. Listen, John, I've gotta call him quickly. I'll be back in a second, promise," Alex walks out, leaving a speechless John. He called him John. He never calls him that... John crosses over to press himself ahainst the door, hearing voices floating through the room.

"Thomas, lovely, calm down. Thomas. Thomas! You've got to breathe, I can't understand you like this." Alex falls silent for a moment, and when he speaks again, it's at whisper that John has to reach to hear. "I see. Okay, sure. I'll see you at work." Lovely? That's a nickname usually reserved for John. And since when has Alexander called Jefferson Thomas? He paces the room until Alex came back into the room, and the first words out of his mouth are, "Are you cheating on me with Thomas Jefferson? Your enemy? The man you've despised since the beginning?" John races towards Alex as he's saying this until he's nose to nose with him. Alex backs up and bursts into tears, and John thinks his worst fears are confirmed.

"I don't know!" Alex wails, tears coming faster than John's ever seen. Alex's phone buzzes and when Alex sees it, he throws it across the room. John picks it up, reads it, and of course, It's Thomas.

**mac &cheese:** _alex? i'm sorry._

"What do you mean, you don't know? It's a pretty simple question, Hamilton." John is more nervous than he is angry, because he can't lose Alex, no, not like this.

"I love someone else. I love Thomas. I love him. We haven't done anything, and hell, he doesn't even know! i'm so confused because I haven't lost feelings for you at all and I still love you so much and Eliza says that this can be normal and that I might just be polyamorous, like Maria is, but I don't know I've never been in love with multiple people at the same time before and..." Alex continues talking, but all John feels is guilt and all he can hear is a voice nagging him, you love Thomas too, you have to tell him, you love Thomas too, you have to tell him and it won't shut up and John is panicking and Alex still hasn't shut up so John blurts, "I love him too..." It stops Alex dead in his tracks and he has no idea what to do.

"...what? you...you love Thomas?" Hamilton drops to the floor as if just asking the question drained every ounce of energy out of the man. John sits beside him gently and just simply nods. The men put their arms around each other and just sigh.

Alex is the first to speak, and the last to for the morning. "Maybe we should talk to Thomas." 

**mac &cheese:** _alex?_

_i shouldn't have yelled._

_alex please_

_alexander hamilton_

_i'll see you at work_

**motherfucker <3:** _can you come over? john and i would like to speak to you._


	2. thomas, thomas, thomas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas has some time to think. 
> 
> the conversation.

**mac &cheese:**  _uhm_

_i'll be over in two hours._

Thomas only needed one hour to get ready, but he was honestly scared. What if Alex had told John how he felt about him? What would John even think about Thomas after this? He would think he was crazy, wouldn't he? Crazy Thomas. Who falls in love with their enemy's boyfriend? More importantly, who falls in love with their enemy? Thomas had had the courage to tell Alex he loved John, but he didn't think he'd ever have the courage to tell Alex he loved him.

He fell in love with Alexander Hamilton the moment he spoke. Madison had warned him about the so-called loud mouth bother but after meeting the man, Thomas couldn't fathom why everyone wasn't head over heels for Hamilton. The man was perfect in every way. His smile drove Thomas absolutely nuts. He talked so much, and to be honest sometimes it got on Thomas' nerves, but at least it gave him a reminder as to why he loved him. All Thomas wanted to do was shove the man against a wall and capture his lips in his, getting lost in the other. Oh, how he wanted to run his fingers through that long brunet hair of his. He could never get of Alexander Hamilton.

And then there's the day he was introduced to John Laurens. That wasn't quite love at first sight. It didn't take long, though. He found himself falling for him over time. Over dinner invites that Jefferson never took. Over John dropping a fashion magazine in his office once a week because he knew it was Thomas' guilty pleasure. Over the mad amount of freckles the boy seemed to have, they were never-ending. He could never get enough of John Laurens.

Thomas sighed and sat up in bed, wrapping his silky sheets around him. The girl from last night was already gone. No note, no text. Just for once, Thomas would like something permanent, something lasting. Not just another fling or another drunken screw that left his room smelling of sex and regret for a week. He ran a hand through his curls and decided he had enough time to jump into the shower, definitely not to use that strawberry shampoo he knew John liked. 

By the time he got out, it was eight. Thirty minutes to get to Alex and John's. He might as well pretend he hasn't spent many a nights driving past their house trying to build up the courage to go in there and tell both of them everything. It never happened. 

 **mac &cheese:** _i need your address._

**motherfucker <3 has sent a location ping**

Thomas chuckled and shook his head. Of course Alex wouldn't actually put that much effort in. He donned his usual purple overcoat, and jumped into his car.On the ride over, Thomas began to fret. What did they want to talk to him about? Does John know about his feelings? Has Alex somehow figured out his feelings? Are they going to tell him they never want to see him again? He doesn't know what he would do without Alex's angry office ramblings, or John's eyes in his life. Would he have to ask Washington for a different office? What would happen to him? He grits his teeth and pulls into their driveway. He mentally kicks himself for actually showing up, and slowly gets out of his car. He makes his way up the walkway, and a teary-eyed John Laurens opens the door for him. John steps aside and lets him in, and Thomas sees the living room is a mess. Pillows strewn everywhere, plates broken on the floor, the room generally looking like a hurricane tore through it. Alex walks in from the kitchen, and when he sees Thomas, his eyes become a little less steely.

John takes his arm, and gently asks, "Would you like to sit while we talk to you?" Thomas nods and takes the one armchair that isn't torn apart, and Alex sheepishly smiles.

"I got a little upset, I'm sorry. We didn't have time to pick up." Alex sits on the loveseat, and John gingerly sits next to him. Thomas fidgets his fingers and finally blurts out, "Why am I here? Not to be rude."

"We had a...revelation this morning. We've both been suffering for weeks, and we finally let go of it this week. You see Thomas, both of us have fallen for the same person outside of our relationship."  Alex attempts to explain the situation, but ends up sounding more clinical than explanatory. John sighs, and stares past Thomas to the window behind him, and Thomas is getting uncomfortable, so he speaks up. 

"Yes, that's okay, but what does it have to do with me?" Thomas sounds exasperated, and is honestly scared. He's terrified to think that it's him. He wants it to be him, but he doesn't want to be the reason their relationship gets destroyed. Thomas' heart is fluttering and he is starting to lose his breath. John grabs Alex's arm, takes a deep breath, and says,

"It's you, Thomas. We're in love with you."

Thomas swears his heart stop beating in that moment and he starts sobbing. The next words out of his mouth are just noises, fragments. "I...how...I can't...love....i need...i need you and...." Thomas sinks off the couch and onto his knees and Alex crosses to him, lifts up his chin, and brings his lips to his. The kiss is enough to make Thomas believe in the sparks thing people talk about, and he kisses back, hard, and still crying. The kiss is everything, and nothing like he imagined it. He breaks away and finally whispers,

"I love both of you, too."


	3. pouting, netflix, and snuggles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas realizes how lucky he just got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. much. fluff.

Thomas looks up at the two of them and chuckles. What a picture they all must be. John, halfway resting on Alex's lap in a loveseat truly big enough to fit the both of them. Thomas has collapsed on the floor, his upper body resting in between Alex's legs. He has caught both their hands in his and his hair has come free of it's ties.   
  
"What?" Alex, asks, staring at Thomas fondly, gripping his chin lightly in his hand. Thomas shakes his head and cuddles closer to Alex, and worrying that his mass of hair is getting in the way if his cuddles, he ties it up.   
  
"Nothing, really, darlin'. Just that I thought this would forever be a fantasy," He gestures at John. "I thought he would always be yours, and you his, and that there would never be anywhere for me. Speaking of, I know y'all said you love me. But is there even room for me?" Thomas' heart drops as he's speaking, and his head sinks a little lower waiting for their response. No one says anything for a while, and Thomas is sure he's done for.   
  
Finally John speaks up, and whispers, "Well, I'm not giving Alex a choice. I can't live without you any longer." Alex nods in agreement, and Thomas feels a invisible weight lift off his chest. They could be his. They could be his. They could be his. He grins at them like Alex is the only light left in the world and John is man who singlehandedly hung the moon. Thomas pulls himself up, and plops himself in both their laps. Alex lets out a half groan, half giggle and says,   
  
"Thomas, baby, you're crushing me. One person sitting on me was enough." Thomas snuggles closer for a moment, relishing in the fact that Alex just called him baby, before huffing and clambering off. He stands in the center of the room and pouts playfully.    
  
"And here I thought you loved me.” Thomas dramatically turns away from the two of them. Alex shuffles up behind him and places his head on his shoulder. 

“Thomas, dear, we do.” Thomas knows that Hamilton isn’t kidding here. This isn’t playful. He wants him to now that Alex and John really do love him, and for the first time in years, Thomas feels like he has a home. He feels safe. And most importantly, he feels _loved_.

They spend the rest of the day watching bad B lister movies on Netflix, eating way too much pizza, and most importantly, kissing a lot. After 6 movies, John is passed out completely, and Thomas is about to follow his lead. “Alex, honey. I love you, but sleep. Now.”

Alex sheepishly smiles and turns off the Playstation. He grins and helps Thomas carry John into the bedroom. Fortunately, Alex sprung for the king size bed.

* * *

 

The following morning, Thomas wakes up sandwiched in between the two. Alex is curled in Thomas’ side and one of his hands is wound in his hair. Thomas himself has both arms wrapped around John and his face is in the crook of his neck. John is using both hands to hold just one of Thomas’. They’re a pretty picture, looking like the front of a cheap romance novel. Thomas sighs and snuggles back into John. This moment is too good to be awake.

  
Thomas’ last fleeting thought is, _“What have I done to get so lucky?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks! This is going to become a series, but this is the first installment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
